five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 August 2016
01:26 ey nushole 01:26 anushole 01:26 same thing 01:54 constipation has no representation 01:54 a 01:55 y 02:13 (constipated) 02:13 me irl 02:14 ey tup 02:14 i've been playing TL3 lately... still temse 02:14 tense* 02:15 ey 02:16 prototype laa-laa is just ugh. 02:16 never knowing when she'll run 02:19 oh tup 02:19 i think at one point crit said the scrapped original appearing for FNATL 3 was for a cutscene? 02:19 yea 02:20 the image still says it was for the office in his gallery 02:22 o wait 02:22 no i dont think he said that 02:38 hmm 02:41 All those here who are bored say heyo! 02:42 hi 02:42 i disobey 02:42 ..what? 02:42 * Dragonmasterdrago302 puts on deal with it shades 02:42 you said 02:42 say heyo 02:43 Ohhhh 02:43 i said hi instead :P 02:44 Did you see the new Sister Location Steam page? 02:44 ey cowhat 02:44 yea 02:44 Ey 02:45 That one image in that room, with the Ennard mask on the wall freaks me out 02:45 and then there's the Baby clock and the heads on the desk 02:45 what scott is doing with SL a fan game already did. 02:47 Which fan game? 02:47 scrolling view in all four directions 02:47 TL 3 02:48 the sea shift at austin's 2 actually. and TRTF 5 as well. 02:48 http://gamejolt.com/games/the-sea-shift-at-austin-s-2/143528#close 02:48 well, let me remind you of something 02:48 wait 02:48 did FNaF 4 come out before SSaA 2? 02:49 no. 02:49 SSAA 2 isn't out yet 02:49 and it was revealed since april. 02:49 so it was doing what SL is before SL was revealed. 02:50 Dude, Scott could have planned to make SL WAY before SSAA2 was even announced 02:50 no. 02:50 It's confirmed that he planned it since FnaF 4 02:50 SSAA2 was revealed before update 2 was even released. 02:50 um? so? 02:50 TRTF 5 was planned FAR LONGER then sl was as well. 02:51 wait 02:51 idk what sl's doing that the other fangames are doing 02:51 tupar 02:51 the thing about Scott is that I'm pretty sure he wouldn't copy other fan games mechanics 02:51 sea shift 2 does this one little thing where you run to another room 02:51 unlike some people 02:52 but in TRTF 5 its free roam. 02:52 meaning you move around the floor and try to live. 02:52 so basically moving your character around 02:52 but in SL...its the same thing 02:52 yes 02:52 o i see now 02:52 but heres the issue 02:52 Who else here are tired of kids stealing other people's Fangame Mechanics and putting it in their own shitty fan game? 02:53 the devs of TRTF5 and sea shift 2 will be accused of stealing 02:53 and cowhat you haven't played many fan games besides TL have you? 02:53 Dude, I've seen most of it all 02:53 everything from FnaC to TJOC 02:54 FNAC wasn't the first tho 02:54 And that one game who's name shall not be spoken 02:54 FNAW? 02:54 no 02:54 hmm 02:54 FNATI? 02:54 Nope 02:55 TRTF 1? 02:55 well, that one IS pretty bad, but nope 02:55 rachels? 02:55 its Five Nights at Toy Freddy's 02:55 i hate everything about FNaTF one to four 02:56 :P\ 02:56 Seriously, how can anyone play that shit?? 02:56 how can anyone play FNAC 1 02:58 FNaC 1 wasn't that bad 02:58 it was 02:58 it had some originality 02:59 .... 02:59 no it didnt 02:59 But...the lore was bad 02:59 FNaC 1 was pretty much a FNaF 1 clone 02:59 nightvision was in TRTF5's abandoned demo 02:59 uh tup 02:59 it IS a clone 02:59 not really any twists 02:59 just the window door 02:59 but that's about it 03:00 Kids gift stuffed into suits, possessed animatronics trying to kill you, same old same old 03:00 >gift 03:01 okay, so, I'm making a Fangame 03:01 Drago, I want you to guess why the animatronics are possessed in my games lore 03:01 you have four guesses 03:01 kids get stuffed in them. 03:01 nope. 03:02 adults? 03:02 Eh, kinda close, but no. 03:02 teenagers? 03:02 No 03:02 old men? 03:02 nope 03:02 Want me to tell you? 03:02 cowhat gets stuffed into em? 03:03 ...no. 03:03 some endoskeletons gets stuffed into some people (kappa) 03:03 Some guy spawned a demon in the form of an inverted version of the main animatronics, and that's why their possessed 03:03 they met (dong) ? 03:03 cuz of the demon possessing them 03:04 Tbh I can't believe no one has thought of this idea already 03:04 i wonder, is there a fangame without any paranormal stuff in it? 03:04 no spirits or possession or anything 03:04 Uh... 03:04 thats sea shift i believe tup 03:05 I think TNaR too 03:06 i think the lore of TNaR is pretty much "FNaF endoskeletons are taken, now new animatronics are possessed" 03:06 not really sure though 03:07 Oh yeah, forgot about that part of the lore 03:07 Hey Drago, question 03:08 is TRTF 1 a part of the TRTF lore, or did Poni not include it into the lore? 03:09 TRTF 1 is. 03:09 its just not very full with it 03:10 Really?!? 03:10 oh 03:10 also hes now bfp again not poni 03:10 well...where does it fit in? 03:10 idk 03:12 I thought he wouldn't include Mask Simulator in the lore 03:12 btw that's what I call TRTF 1 03:12 Mask Simulator 03:12 hes going to remake it 03:12 Wait, really?? 03:12 yep 03:12 i thought he was still working on TRTF 5 03:13 he is. 03:13 i've thought a bit about TRTF 4's mechanics, and it's pretty much two masks and a long music box 03:13 5 isn't complete without 1 - 4 updates 03:13 tup 03:14 thats kinda true 03:15 I actually like TRTF 4 has a concept 03:15 but stuff like the models and some of the mechanics is where the negatives come in for me 03:16 judging by models is not a negative. 03:16 its just whining about something that doesn't matter 03:16 Dude, their heads are not connected to their body's 03:16 they just float 03:17 so? 03:17 there just models. 03:17 To me, Models make the game more better 03:17 like TJOC 03:17 >more better 03:17 i've always thought the trtf models looked like they were made of wood 03:18 TRTF5 has the title of being in development the longest. 03:18 Well, can you blame him? 03:19 ik XD 03:19 TRTF 5 has like, what? 28 animatronics in it? 03:19 over that many :P 03:19 30? 03:19 35? 03:19 idk tbh 03:19 all i know is its almost been in development for 2 years 03:19 It's a lot, I know that much 03:19 yeah 03:19 i almost forgot it existed tbh 03:22 You would have thought by now that Poni would have given up on the game, but nope 03:22 hes still at it 03:22 nope. 03:22 what? 03:22 he loves making it. 03:22 o 03:23 Well, he must really love working on a game that has been in the works for almost 2 whole years 03:24 * Dragonmasterdrago302 pats cowhat on the head. 03:24 I know he loves making it, but jeez 03:24 good cowhat. 03:24 :3 03:24 now go back in the cage 03:25 Nu 03:25 * Dragonmasterdrago302 puts out nuke 03:25 now. 03:26 nu. 03:26 ya can't make me 03:26 * Dragonmasterdrago302 gets donger schlonger 03:28 O God not the schlonger! 03:30 w0t 03:31 rip 03:32 My IPad died on me 03:33 o 03:34 And do you want to know what's bs? 03:34 it said I was at 4%, but it then died! 03:35 rip 03:51 Hoi 03:52 * Dragonmasterdrago302 aims missile at cowhats hat 03:52 by the way tup 03:52 Nuuuuuuuu! Not the hat! ;-; 03:53 yea? 03:53 i would like to the point out in tinky's gallery the nightmare night texture for him about to shut off the power. its the same as the regular texture 03:55 there's a very slight difference 03:56 accidently closed my browser 03:56 also whats the difference? 03:56 he has two white dots for eyes in normal nights 03:56 barely visible, but they're there 03:56 ...tup 03:57 really? 03:57 oh now i see 03:57 also is it true tinky from 1 was inspired by freddy? 03:57 Yeah 03:58 oh 03:58 i also beat night 2 in TL 2 a bit ago. 03:59 it was tenseful 03:59 not that bad tho 04:01 the instruction manual is the best mechanic in the TL series 04:01 according to the poll 04:01 eh i think cams are tbh 04:01 is that even a mechanic tup? 04:01 it tells you how to survive 04:01 about as much of a mechanic as the phone calls are 04:02 hmm 04:02 ok tbh i like the thanksgiving update more then FNATL 1 and 3 04:02 idk why but the instruction manual is beating all of the others by 7-8 votes 04:02 TL 2 is my personal favorite game tbh 04:03 im the only one that voted for monitor ; ; 04:03 some of them have 1 vote, some have none 04:03 then there's instruction manual 04:04 which has 7 - 8? 04:04 8 votes 04:04 also was there a poll for favorite TL game? 04:05 yea, i think TL 3 won 04:05 lemme check 04:06 yea TL 3 won 04:06 was there one for favorite easter eggs? 04:06 i think we should have a second favorite TL game poll 04:07 thanks to updates 04:07 i dont think there was one for easter eggs yet 04:07 considering the last was before the updates? 04:07 yea 04:07 i think easter eggs need a poll too 04:08 the updates added 3 nights to the TL series (dream ptld and nightmare) 04:08 I love the Dream Night 04:08 when Dipsy gets into your office it's the best thing ever 04:08 Or Plush Dipsy 04:09 plusy? idk 04:09 im changing the poll right now 04:10 also need to ask 04:10 HOW ARE PEOPLE SCARED OF PLUSH LAA LAA 04:11 I have no idea. 04:13 ok, changed the poll 04:14 i chose 2's update of course 04:14 OH WAIT 04:14 i forgot a few things 04:16 you'll have to vote again, sorry 04:16 i like how crit made tinky's face flash in the update 04:24 i wonder if five nights at dipsy's is going to win 04:25 if it does im going to be sad with their choice 04:27 wait 04:27 PTLD is normally the scariest 04:28 but when it's only FNaTL 3 characters it's Noo-Noo 04:28 to be fair 04:28 noo-noo like the little shit he is comes out of nowhere 04:34 Did you guys know that Lavender town in the first every Pokemon games once had a gym? 04:35 Apparently it just disappeared one day 04:36 huh 04:36 Which adds to the creepiness of the town 04:37 it's the reason why there is only 8 gyms 04:52 hmm 04:53 Also, there were people on the gym when it vanished 04:54 *in 05:04 gtg 05:05 Bai 07:40 ill just wait for someone to come here.. 07:41 hm.. 10:05 i dont call it a glitch i just call it a tradition between foxy characters. 10:11 tup 10:11 yea? 10:11 i did leave a comment on your FNATL mechanics blog about why dipsy doesn't go back to the dining room. 10:11 it would be sacrificing originality for logic. 10:12 yea 2016 08 02